


Consequence

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Darla didn't spare Lindsey. Takes place immediately after the episode <i>Reunion</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequence

~ ~

"Hungry, baby?" Darla purred into Lindsey's ear, her fingers buried deep, digging with painful intent into his prostate, and blood ran while his dick jerked helplessly inside of the still warm body underneath his, and his eyes flashed to Drusilla, cooing and hovering in the background, thinking about the week he'd let her shelter in his home.

He groaned as Darla's fingers jerked out of his body as painfully as they went in and he pulled out of what had been Lilah with little to no regret, the taste of blood thick in the back of his throat, the smell of it hanging ripe in the air, cloying, like the scent of peaches gone over in the basement back home and Lindsey's gut clenched...even as a new-found hunger roiled in his belly.

He turned over, pain radiating from the still-beating heart in his chest, tingling in every nerve of his body, and he could feel the changed shape of his face, the heightened vision allowing him to see Darla with frightening clarity....looking at the suddenly saccharine-sweet, human-appearing face she was sporting, knew the false smile tilting her lips up for the whore's trick it was....what it had _always_ been."Hello, lover," she said, in a purring tone.

Lindsey's hand shot out, closing over her throat, pulling her forward, with a sneer that further darkened his visage. "I said I cared, but I just didn't mind," he replied, in a smooth voice as dangerously fake as hers had been. "And I _didn't_...I didn't mind at all, honey. It's what I _wanted_."

Darla smiled with wicked glee, but with a savage twist to the left, he snapped her neck, the sound loud in the queer silence....a few seconds passed, as her limp body slid to the floor, and his expression never wavered, contempt in every gesture of his body. Drusilla dissolved into screaming, crying hysterics, and he smiled nastily, then retrieved his clothes, pulling on his suit pants, past caring about the state of his body. He slipped the jacket on and looked down at his sire, knowing she wasn't dead, merely horribly wounded...and Lindsey felt _nothing_.

He glanced at all the employees behind Dru, those dead, those hovering in the abyss between life and death, those still cowering and hoping to survive. A smile crossed his radically altered features at the voices begging him for help and he turned away, beyond giving a damn what happened to them when he was already lost himself.

Walking forward, the painful pounding of his heart loud in his ears, the sound briefly picking up speed as he used his enhanced strength to break his way out of the cellar, sneer once again on his face as he recalled the stoic expression on Angel's face when he shut and locked the doors.

Yeah, he had a call to make on the asshole who thought his _soul_ made him better than everyone else...which was just pure _bullshit_, in Lindsey's opinion. Having a soul had certiaily never made him good or noble and he'd always thought Angel's friends were fools, deluding themselves into believing in that whole split-personality crap. And the vampire was the worst fool of all.

He made it to the Hyperion in less time than he thought he would, driving past at the sight of Angel's merry do-gooders at the entrance, and turning around, circling back and parking some distance away, exiting the car and walking on foot...slowing when he got close enough to still hear them talk, leaning back against brick, his hand clutched to his chest...

Because things started turning gray on him, the pain he was in from Darla's induction becoming more pronounced by the minute, spurred on by the beat in his chest slowing while his body fought the invasion and Lindsey had no idea why he wasn't dead, why he was turned already or why it was taking his heart so long to stop it's frantic attempt not to still.

He glanced cautiously out of his hiding place and seeing no sign of the two men and the girl, he made his way to the hotel, only a brief pause for some kind of courage to invade a place he knew he was unwanted before opening the door, his heartbeat only bare seconds from stopping.

The last thing he saw as he went down was the confusion on Angel's face, followed by the massive satisfaction of knowing that the bastard had heard the last, struggling beats of his heart.

~ ~


End file.
